More Than Friends
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Tohru was attacked by a mysterious girl in her own room, a girl looking for Shigure Sohma. Now, the hunt goes on for a strange girl as the Sohma family and Tohru are exposed to a different type of curse born from a curse. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to my Fruits Basket Story! Yay! I wrote this to not only have fun, but to celebrate the YEAR OF THE BOAR! WHHHOOOOPPPPP! And so, for this special story, Kagura will be my muse.**

**Kagura: Oh, I highly appreciate this...um...will Kyo be with us?**

**Me: No.**

**Kagura: (Eyes glowing) Then I won't do it.**

**Me: -But he will be here later.**

**Kagura: This won't be so bad. SylphWindDancer loves Kyo - who is MINE - Hatsuharu, and Kakeru as her mine characters for the guys. For the girls, it is me, Rin, and Kisa, Tohru is next. She also owns nothing!**

**Me: Thanks! By the way, I won't be able to update as much as I'd like to. I have a lot of stories to type up. I apologize for the inconvenice!**

_**Fruits Basket: More than Friends**_

**Chapter 1: Abnormal Days**

"It looks like it'll be another cold day today!" chirped a light brown haired girl, her blue eyes scanning the landscape filled with newfallen snow.

"It does, indeed. Why, out of all nice days, do I have to go to the counsel?" sighed a silver head teenager with amethyest eyes.

"It'll be okay, Yuki!" she girl smiled.

"I hope so, Tohru..." Yuki nodded, slipping on his shoes, and pulled a small bookbag onto his back. "I'll be back sometime around four, okay?"

"Be safe!" Tohru waved.

"I will." Yuki grinned, walking off, his footprints imprinting in the snow.

Tohru walked back inside, shutting the door. She walked back into the kitchen, thinking of an idea to prepare for lunch. _Hmm...looks like I can make raman. Leeks? No, Kyo hates that...well, I'll go ahead and make raman. _And so, Tohru began preparing the noodles.

"Ooohhh, precious Toohhhrrrruuuu!" a voice sang.

"Ah! Shigure! You scared me!" Tohru gasped, turning to face the man with light brown eyes and dark black hair that looked blue.

"What is our 'flower' making for lunch?" Shigure drooled, his stomach speaking for him.

"Raman!" Tohru reported.

Shigure nodded approvingly, and walked out of the room. After about five minutes, the raman was cooking in the pot, and an orange head teenager came in the room, his orange eyes searching for Torhu. "Tohru?" he called.

"Please wait! I'll be right down!" Tohru cried, followed by footsteps running down the stairs from her room. She almost ran into the orange head, "Ah! I'm sorry! I nearly crashed into you, Kyo!"

Kyo Sohma grinned shortly, and asked, "What were you doing? I smelled raman when I came back in."

"Oh! I was...painting the papier mache Zodiac ornaments that I got on our class trip." Tohru admitted, blushing a little, remembering that Kyo was flushed when he saw the Cat of the Juunishi on her desk.

"Those things, huh? Well, I was just wondering. I'm gonna go in my room now, okay?" Kyo patted her head, walking by her, leaving her with the cooking raman.

"Okay..." Tohru whispered, the Cat not able to hear her.

She turned back to the cooking raman, thinking deeply about what to do.

* * *

Yuki walked down the empty halls in the school. It was Sunday, so school was out. Everyone was also still cleaning out from the play of _Sorta Cinderella,_ which ended up a big hit. Even though Tohru made a slip up, everyone thought it was also part of the play, so they all forgot about it.

Yuki opened the door to the student counsel room, seeing a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a boy with black hair and light brown eyes.

"Hey!" the boy cheered, "The President's finally here!"

"Now, now, Kakeru, don't upset Yun-yun! He just got here. Kimi doesn't want him to be upset." the girl scolded.

Kakeru raised an eyebrow, "I don't upset Yun-yun!...That bad."

Yuki sweatdropped, "Hey, guys, umm...where's Machi and Nao?"

"Ditching for today." Kakeru groaned.

"So, today...it will only be Kimi, Kakeru, and Yun-yun!" Kimi beamed.

"G-great..." Yuki sighed, setting his bag on his desk, scanning at some of the papers.

"Ah! Do not forget: ME!" a man chirped.

Yuki froze, murder written on his face. He'd recognize that voice anywhere...

He turned, seeing Kimi awing and Kakeru on the floor, bowing in respect, to see a man with long silver hair and gold eyes grinning like an idiot. Ayame. Yuki's older brother.

"Commander!!!" Kakeru screamed, "You gotta be our commander!!!"

Ayame laughed, "Well, I don't see why not!"

"Make sure that Nao doesn't take the sign down, Kakeru! Yun-yun, too!" Kimi warned.

"Roger! I won't let Yun-yun or chibe-suke touch the sign!" Kakeru saluted from the floor.

_It's gonna be a long day... _Yuki groaned in his mind.

* * *

Back in the house, Tohru completed her afternoon meal for herself, Kyo, Shigure, and leftovers for Yuki. The three sat at the table, eating quietly until Shigure said, "So, Tohru, I hear you made papier mache Zodiac animals. I saw paint earlier on your hands."

"Oh, yes, you hear right. I bought the suppiles from our last class trip." Tohru nodded, "They're almost finished. I'm working on the Dog right now."

"Yay!" Shigure clapped.

"Why do act like a drunkerd?" Kyo inquired, annoyed at his cheery attitude.

"I drink sake, Kyo, but I do not **get drunk!" **the inu explained.

"Well, you can't get drunk because you're always drunk!" Kyo yelled.

"No, I'm not."

"Please, you two...don't quarrel." Tohru begged.

"If you insist." Shigure smiled innocently.

Kyo fumed, but obeyed, calming himself. Once they were finished, Kyo offered to the onigiri, "Here. I'll do dishes."

"Oh? How come?" Tohru blinked.

"Don't you want to finish the ornaments?"

"Yes, I do! Thank you very much!" and the girl ran upstairs, shutting the door to her room.

Kyo turned and placed the dishes in the sink, and waited a minute. _Why do I do these things for her? I can't feel that way...oh, well. _And the Cat began on washing the dishes.

Tohru began humming a tune to herself while dipping a small paintbrush into black paint. She picked up the Dog, and carefully painted the color.

_...Come back safely and, at least, a little happy, Yuki. _Tohru pleaded, waiting for the afternoon to pass by quickly.

**A couple hours later...**

Yuki stumbled through the door, exhausted. His brother, Kimi, and Kakeru wore him out, especially after they put a paper crown on his head and called him 'prince charming.' The Rat sighed quietly, and slipped off his shoes, walking to his room. He passed by Tohru's room, and tapped on the door, "Tohru? ...I'm home, okay?"

He heard a quiet muffle of, "Yuki?...welcome...home..."

Yuki blinked, but pushed it off, and walked into his room. Maybe she's tired, he assured himself. He slid the bag off his shoulder, and sat down at his desk, leaning back in his chair, and sighed once more. He opened his vegetable growing book, and studied it, wanting more strawberries to grow when the season came.

In Tohru's room, she really was not 'tired.'

Tohru was backed up against her wall, away from her window. It was opened, and a figure dressed in all black- a black longjacket, blank flare jeans, and a black shirt, with a mask over her face, her hair tuck inside her jecket, and all that. But she had a real sword to Tohru's throat. Her fierce, unkidding eyes told Tohru she was serious. "Tell me..." the person whispered, "Where is the Sohma estate reside?"

Tohru realized the voice was feminine. The onigiri muttered back, "What do you want with the Sohmas?"

"I see you know where they live. Tell me." she bit out, the tip of the sword right by the heroine's throat.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, I'm not playing with you."

"Tell me and I'll tell you."

"I have my own problems. Where's Shigure Sohma?"

Tohru froze, but didn't change her expression. "They live down the road, more than twenty blocks, on the other side of town."

Without another word, the girl backflipped, landed on her hands, and jumped out the window. Tohru began gasping after trying to hold her breath so her neck wouldn't nick the blade. She slumped to her knees, her elbow banging across her desk, making a loud thud. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the Dog ornament that the girl destroyed.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo asked on the other side of the door.

"I'm..." Tohru murmured loudly to answer, but she couldn't think of any word to use.

Kyo opened the door, and saw splattered paint, an open window, and a destroyed Zodiac Dog ornament on the floor. All the others were unharmed. Without thinking, Kyo ran to her, and took her shoulder with his hand, "Are you all right?!"

"I...I don't know!" Tohru sobbed, tears flying out her eyes. Forgetting the curse, Tohru flew forward, wanting warmth, and she hugged the startled Kyo. Unfazed, she still hugged the orange Cat in her arms gently.

"Hey...what happened?" Kyo asked quietly.

Yuki and Shigure decided to pop up at that moment. Yuki had the same reaction as his cousin: "Are you all right, Tohru?!"

Tohru couldn't say anything, she only cried. Yuki ended up transforming, too, unfortunatly.

Shigure frowned, scratched his head, and looked out the open window. _Huh. Interesting. Who - aside from Kyo - could jump out a two story window and survive without injury? Maybe...a ninja! No, be serious... _the inu thought, shutting the window.

The girl, however, was standing right outside, grasping her wrist. She must've sprained it a little on her landing. _Heh. I outta leave that to Hikaru. _the girl thought, before saying aloud, "I knew that girl was lying. I need to act quickly."

**Kagura: That girl won't hurt Kyo, will she?**

**Me: Not if I have a word in.**

**Kagura: Yay! Kyo will never suffer!**

**Me: Kinda.**

**Kagura: What?**

**Me: Please, readers, review if you like, and review if you don't. Even if you flame me, I won't care, I'll just not read that. So, if you want to, curse me out, and I won't care!**

**Kagura: HEY! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'KINDA'?!!?!!?!**

**Me: Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Kagura: SylphWindDancer owns nothing or nobody! Just Estelle Tsubasa - other readers, authors, and authoresses, hands off!**

**Me: Nicely put.**

**Kagura: Where's Kyo?**

**Me: Over there.**

**Kagura: KYOOOO!**

**Kyo: AHHH! DAMMIT, KAGURA!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Transfers**

The next day, Torhu was able to tell them about the girl entering her room, destroying her Dog, and everything. Even Yuki and Kyo were now concerned about Shigure.

Kyo told her firmly on the way to school, "If any new kid asks where Shigure lives, **don't tell them. _Undestand?"_**

"Ye..yes." Tohru nodded.

Yuki continued, "If you do by accident, tell us immediately. Okay?"

"Yes."

They continued the list of what to not do, and Torhu said yes to all their questions, undestanding firmly what to do. This was serious. Not a drill. Shigure's life could be on the line for this.

They went to all their classes. But in Tohru's first class...

Mayuko, the teacher with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked in, looking at the talking class. They all instantly sat down, shutting up, two girls squeaking, "Sorry, Mayu-chan-sensei!"

"Hey! I told you to call me great teacher Mayu!" Mayu grinned mischeviously.

"Yes, great teacher Mayu!" they laughed.

"Anyway, we have a new transfer student joining us today. Please welcome Estelle Tsubasa!" Mayu gestured at the girl walking in.

She bowed, "Please to meet you all." her white hair fell with her face, her golden eyes mixed with torquise searched the room anxiously for something.

"Make her feel welcome here, okay? Here...you can sit behind...Honda. Tohru, raise your hand." Mayu nodded at her.

"Oh, yes!" Tohru raised her hand after she was brought back to reality from her thoughts.

Estelle walked to the back of the room, looking at Tohru, frowning. Tohru was taken back a little at this response. What had she done to her already? _May...maybe she's just frowning because she didn't want to come to this school, and she immediately hates all of us? No, that can't be it... _Tohru pondered in her mind.

Later that day, at lunch, Estelle was looking for a place to sit and eat quietly. She looked around the tables and saw an empty one. Good. She'd take that one.

"Hey, new girl!" a voice called. Estelle turned and looked at girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, waving, a girl with black hair and dark brown hair beside her, "I bet your sitting by yourself, and I don't like that. Sit here."

Tohru came bounding up, smiling, about to ask if Estelle was sitting with them when Estelle bit out bravely, "Well, you may not like it, but you're going to bear with it." and she walked to the empty table, looking at a notebook scribbled with stuff as she bit on her mashed potatoes.

"Oh...Estelle isn't sitting with us?" Tohru asked sadly.

"Appearantly not." the girl with black hair murmured quietly.

"Oh...anyway, thanks for sitting with me once more, Uo, Hana!" Tohru smiled warmly as she sat.

"No problem!" the yankee winked, biting on her pizza.

Estelle looked at the three of an odd group. _Interesting. Who knew that girl would attract such strange people? Huh. _She looked back at her notebook, reading a note someone gave her. "I'm surprised no one's asked about my hair and eyes except that principle..." she muttered under her breath.

She then looked up and saw an orange head boy getting his lunch, talking with some boys, arguing about something. She stared at the boy as he walked over with Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, and Tohru Honda. _He was...cute. Wait, no, no, no! What are you thinking?! You'll get in trouble again, don't think like that...but I do wonder who he is. _Estelle perked up her ears and listened to their conversation, catching only a few words in the extremely loud cafeteria.

Arisa was saying, "Orangey!...here with Tohru?...Where's Prince Cha...the Sohma house? Really-"

Estelle stoped listening.

Sohma.

She'd found the Sohma family, finally. Now she could ask them. Why they did what they did.

She finished her lunch and looked at her schedule for the rest of the day. Art...then history and p.e. Yes! Now she'd have to ask the orange head who he was. She stood and walked over and saw that the-soon-to-be-known Kyo had her attention. "Who're you?" he asked rudely.

"This is Estelle Tsubasa! She's in my class!" Tohru chirped.

Estelle ignored Tohru and replied, "That is my name. Who're you?"

"The name's Kyo Sohma. Why do you care?" Kyo frowned.

"I was wondering if you're related to Shigure Sohma."

"Why?"

"Please answer."

"Yeah, regretfully."

"Where does he live?"

Tohru and Kyo froze. Kyo asked again, "Why?"

Estelle suddenly had her eyes glow, and held up a book, "I wanna get my book autographed by the famous Shigure Sohma!"

Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, and even Saki all anime fell.

Kyo recovered, "You actually bothered to read that when there's millions of other books in the world?!"

"Yes, and I loved it!" she beamed.

Tohru blurted without thinking, "You and Uo and Hana can walk home with us today."

When she realized what she'd said, she was about to apologize to Kyo, but Estelle already said thanks and walked off. "Kyo, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't-"

"It's alright. She doesn't look like the girl who could've attacked you, does she?" Kyo muttered after Arisa and Saki walked off to their classes.

"...I sense a similarity in their voices. Nothing else, though." Tohru answered.

"I hate to do this, but I'm gonna call Shigure." Kyo announced, standing.

"...Okay. I'm sorry, Kyo."

"It's alright, I said. Now be a good girl and go to class. Don't worry about it."

"O...okay..."

The two parted ways and Kyo called Shigure up in the office privately.

"Oooohhh!" Shigure said, cocky, over the phone, "Kyoooo's calling me. That mustn't be a good sign!"

"Shut up, pervert." Kyo hissed, "There's a girl coming over with us later, but I'm not sure we can trust her. She seems to curious."

"...Really."

"Yeah. Just warning you just in case."

"Oooohhhhh...KYO CARES ABOUT MEEE! I'M HAPPY, AND I'M GONNA SCREAM IT OUTSIDE RIGHT NNNOOOOWWWWW! KYO SOHMA!-"

Kyo slammed the phone before anything else happened.

Yuki then appeared in the doorway, saying, "I hear there's a new girl in Tohru's class."

"Yeah. She's coming home with us later. Now, I have to get to class." Kyo brushed by his rival, and walked to class.

Yuki stood, frowning, and decided to return to student council.

**After school...**

"Once again, thanks soooo much for lettin' me get Shigure's signature!" Estelle gleamed.

"Ab...absolutly!" Tohru forced a smile out like always.

"Yeah, but, why are Arisa and Hana going home with us?" Yuki questioned, eyeing Estelle.

"We were invited. Gotta problem with that, Prince Charming?" Arisa challanged.

"No." Yuki droaned.

"Good. I need to study the waves of the Sohma house more." Saki nodded, approving Arisa.

"I don't care about the yankee, but why does the _wave girl _got to come, too?" demanded Kyo.

"Hana's my friend, too, Kyo!" Tohru cried.

Estelle looked back and forth between the four friends. "Are you guys always like this?"

"Worse!" a voice shouted from behind.

"Ah! Momiji, Hatsuharu!" Tohru beamed, looking at the Rabbit and Ox.

Momiji, the Rabbit, had wavy brown and blonde hair with sweet brown eyes while the Ox had white hair with black roots and had dark brown eyes.

"Haru, Momiji, why are you two following us?" Yuki asked.

"We were invited to dinner yesterday!" Momiji chirped.

Yuki sighed, "What's next? Is Rin coming, too?"

Tohru froze.

"She _is?" _Kyo blinked.

"Well...the doctor said that she was feeling better, and she said as long as Yuki keeps his distance, she'd come. I wanted to have a little party..." Tohru explained. "An...anyway! Momiji, Hatsuharu, meet Estelle Tsubasa! Estelle, this is two more Sohma relatives, Momiji and Hatsuharu!"

"Nice to meet you." the three exchanged bows.

They continued their way to the house, when they finally arrived at their destination. Right after they were about to enter, a car pulled up, Isuzu Sohma, the Horse, stepped out, with beautiful, trailing black hair and fierce, yet gentle brown eyes, and a man with black hair falling over his left light brown eye: Hatori Sohma, the Dragon (or seahorse!). 'Rin' walked up, and saw Haru was with them, and she instantly blushed, saying 'hi' to Tohru, not saying much. Hatori said hello, as well, inviting himself over.

They all walked in the house, Shigure in his room, Estelle not knowing it, though. Her eyes were glowing with admiration, "Wow! The famous Shigure Sohma lives here! It's a beautiful house! Aww, the table's cute! Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Estelle." Yuki groaned, "I'll get him for you."

"I'll get working on dinner right away!" Tohru pumped a fist.

"We'll help." Arisa and Saki offered, walking in the kitchen with her.

Estelle sat at the table with Hatori, Rin, and Kyo. Hatori questioned, sipping on his coffee, "So...Estelle, right? What buisness do you have with Shigure?"

"I wanna get my book autographed from him!" she smirked.

Hatori gagged on his coffee and Rin stared. Nothing more to be said.

Eventually, Yuki returned, a certain novelist beside him. Shigure smiled, "So this is my young -_cough! High school girl! cough- _admirer, Estelle Tsubasa, correct?"

"Wow! Shigure Sohma! It's an honor to be in your prescence!" Estelle gleamed.

"I'm flattered." Shigure blushed fakely, showing his pen.

"Please do!" Estelle held her hand out, with the book in her hand. As Shigure reached for it, a clatter was heard and two swords were at Shigure's throat.

**Kagura: I'm glad you decided to not run, dear Kyo.**

**Kyo: (Beaten up and bruised, holding an ice pack) Like I had much of a choice.**

**Me: Wow. sorry, Kyo. Anyway...**

**Kagura and Kyo: SylphWindDancer would like-**

**Me: Ah-em!**

**Kagura and Kyo: SylphWindDancer and _we_ would like it if you review to keep this story alive.**

**Me: Thanks to my first two reviewers: RinHaru4ever and frubaforever! Thank you sooo much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I like the way this is going. Warning: in this chapter, you may want to have kleenex nearby!**

**Kagura: Why?**

**Me: I guess they'll find out when they read this chapter, now won't they?**

**Kagura: True enough. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Kyo: Thank god for that, too.**

**Chapter 3: The Other Curse**

_"I'm flattered." Shigure blushed fakely, showing his pen._

_"Please do!" Estelle held her hand out, with the book in her hand. As Shigure reached for it, a clatter was heard and two swords were at Shigure's throat._

Shigure dropped his pen, and the others tensed, preparing to lounge at the girl holding the swords. Estelle's face turned dark, "Shigure Sohma, it's time for you to die."

"Oh my. What did I do now?" Shigure frowned, quite calmly.

"You're living, breathing. It's all your fault that I'm like this!" Estelle snapped.

"What? Pretty?" Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"No! Cursed!"

Hatori inquired, "Estelle? What're you talking about?"

Tears started forming at Estelle's eyes as she explained her actions, "Shigure Sohma. The Dog of the Chinese Zodiac." and she saw their shocked expressions out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, my family knows about the curse. It's the Sohmas' fault. My family is cursed the same way. We don't have the animals of the Chinese Zodiac, but instead, we are reincarnations of the Zodiac animals. I am the Wolf, related to the Dog. My brother is the Panther, related to the Tiger. So on and so forth. If I kill him, my curse will be no more."

Kyo then reacted. He flew forward and tackled Estelle from her right. She hadn't seen him coming, and they flew to the ground, orange and silver smoke filling the room.

"Hey, everything alright in...here? WHAT THE HELL?!" Arisa blinked as she walked in the room, seeing a hissing, _talking _orange Cat on top of a white Wolf. Kyo yowled to Estelle, "There is another way to do this. A way where no one will have to die!"

Estelle barked, making the Cat's hairs stand on end as Kyo got off the Wolf. She then looked up at Arisa, Kyo doing the same. Everyone in the room then sweatdropped as Tohru and Saki entered the room. Saki was startled and Tohru was frozen, mouth gaping. "Now what in the world is going on?..." Saki asked quietly.

"We're in trouble." Hatori murmured to the Dog.

"Indeed." Shigure sighed. "Saki, Arisa, have a seat. We're going to explain everything."

"Yeah, you should." Arisa frowned, taking a seat, still not fully recovered.

----

"So that's why Prince Charming pushed away that second year and orangey is so mean to girls who touch him. And why Haru has black and white hair, _and_ why Momiji had that incident in first year when we first met at the fesitval." Arisa muttered when Shigure finished explaining, and after the two changed back to humans.

"That would also explain the strange waves coming from this house." Saki nodded in agreement.

Hatori and Kyo sat beside each other, keeping Estelle from reaching Shigure. Hatori sipped his new cup of coffee as he asked, "Estelle, who told you that if you killed the Dog of the Zodiac, you wouldn't have your curse anymore?"

"The head of my family." Estelle answered grumpily.

"Would he-" Kyo began, but was interupted as Estelle sighed, "She."

"...Would _she_ really tell the truth to you?" he inquired, finishing his question.

Estelle sat quietly, thinking about as she rubbed at her right eye.

Tohru whispered, "Shigure, Hatori...are you going to have to tell Akito now?"

Rin flinched, thinking of how Hatori erases people's memories. "He shouldn't have to." Rin frowned, "Akito just shouldn't find out."

"Are you kiddin' me? There would be worse punishments to _Tohru _as well as the Zodiac if Akito found out after not telling him!" Momiji bursted. "Even though I agree.

"That's why he doesn't need to find out!" Rin argued.

"Yeah. I won't tell." Arisa and Saki nodded.

"Hmmm...I don't think so." Hatori snapped, as if saying 'that's final.' "What would you do if Akito summoned you three?"

"What if he doesn't?" Saki challanged.

"Why take the risk, though?" Yuki asked.

"It's a risk worth taking. If Hatori here did his thing, with how much we're over, we'd find out again." Arisa raised an eyebrow.

The Dog and Dragon looked at each other, debating. "No." they concluded, "We're gonna have to tell him."

Tohru begged, "Please...don't make such a big deal out of this...even though I don't want their memories erased, either."

"We'll see what we can do." Shigure promised.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I want dinner." the Ox blinked.

"Coming right up!" Tohru smiled, perking up.

"I'll help you. Arisa, Saki, have a seat." Yuki offered, walking into the kitchen with Tohru.

Kyo looked back again at the Wolf, "So...how exactly did you get those swords at Shigure's throat?"

"I had them in my bag." Estelle replied, not looking at him. She stared at the floor, rubbing her right eye again.

"Is something wrong with your eye?" Momiji inquired.

"It's nothing." Estelle said firmly.

"Then it's something, because you aren't saying." Momiji looked at the Wolf closer.

"No."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yeah-huh."

"No. I'm not talkin' about it."

"You should. Tell someone and you'll feel better."

"Oh, sure, you just want me to waltz up to you and tell you that my head of my family is crazier than yours, and she's supposed to be a goddess, and she blinded me in my right eye?!"

The others stared, unbelieving.

Hatori felt the same way. Except he wasn't completly blinded. Just mostly. But...this girl had been fully blinded by the head of her family.

Rin questioned, "Why did she do that?"

"Because...I had been seeing someone outside the family, and he found out about my secret. Eventually, Athena, the head of my family, found out about it. I told her that I was going to tell her, but she didn't believe me. She actually had me attacked on my way home from school, while I was with my boyfriend, Koji, and we fought them off.

"He actually looked a lot like you, Kyo. We ran up a building, to the top, where we thought we were safe...but we weren't. They pursuited us, and attacked Koji from behind. He fell from the building, and they kidnapped me, taking me back to the house to Athena, where she had busted me up from inside. Then, she threw me off the second story floor, causing something to break inside my body - but not bones.

"Now, I was hospitalized for about half a month before I escaped. Before, though, my parents abandoned me, and Athena actually came to see me, and told me about the Chinese Zodiac curse. She then told me that Shigure Sohma was the Dog, and I became blinded from pain. So, I wanted to kill him because Athena's words sounded so real. She also told me that Koji survived the fall, even though the building was twelve stories high. Something cushined his fall, and he lived. When I escaped, I thought I saw him in a hospital bed, but I didn't have time to check. I haven't seen him since."

All the time she explained, the two from inside the kitchen had heard it, and Yuki was trying to comfort Tohru without embracing. Rin and Hatori bit their bottom lips. This all sounded too familiar. Hatori losing Kana because of the curse, and Rin being thrown off a building from the head and the family, and having inside problems.

"That's how my curse works." Estelle bit out.

Momiji leaped forward, and hugged her, transforming, "I'm sorry, Estelle! I had no idea! I'm soooo sorry!"

Estelle, instead of snapping at him, she simply smiled and said, "Thank you."

**Me: (Blows nose) That was sad to type!**

**Kagura: (Hugs Kyo for comfort)**

**Kyo: GAH! CAN'T BREATHE! NEED AIR!**

**Kagura: SylphWindDancer wants you to review, please!**

**Me: (Joins in on hug)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: 'Ello! I'm glad I've got as many reviews as I do already!**

**Kagura: Congratulations!**

**Me: Heh, thanks!**

**Kagura: She wants to thank her reviewers and SylphWindDancer owns nothing, okay?**

**Me: For the first part: yay! for the second part: wahhh!**

**Kagura: There, there, it'll be all right...**

**Kyo: Idiots.**

**Kagura: WHAT WAS THAT, LOVE?**

**Kyo: AHHH!**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

They finished recovering about the whole curse ordeal, Arisa grinned, "Hey, how about we play Dai Hin Min? I need to finish my job of makin' a fool outta orangey over here."

"What was that, yankee?!" Kyo demanded.

"Okay. Please wait right here while I get the cards." Tohru smiled, walking to her room.

While they were waiting, Yuki explained the rules to Momiji and Haru, but Hatori, Rin, and Estelle already knew how to play. Kyo and Arisa began throwing remarks once more at each other when Tohru walked back in the rooms, offering the cards to Yuki so he could shuffle.

**A while later...**

Arisa screamed at the Cat, "Why you little!- You and your cheap-ass tricks!"

"Cheap nothing - that's fair game! You're the playing tricks, Yankee!" Kyo hissed.

They sat up, faces inches apart from the other. Arisa snapped, "Next time you pull that crap, I'm gonna light you up!"

"Go ahead! It'll be the dumbest thing you've ever done, and I'll take you out!" Kyo frowned, getting up.

"Oh, yeah? Some tough guy...you're running away!" Arisa stood, blocking his path.

"Who's runnin' - I'm goin' to the bathroom!"

"Aww...gotta take a leak?"

"What's it to you?"

"Better hurry. We don't want you to piss yourself."

"Dammit, you gotta foul mouth!" (this was a scene from the anime series of FB)

Hatori stood, stopping Arisa, letting Kyo pass before this got uglier. When he got back, Estelle announced, showing her hand on the table, "Revolution!"

Kyo's jaw dropped.

"Wait for it..." Shigure flipped his hair.

Hatori revealed, "Reverse revolution."

Kyo's and Arisa's jaws dropped.

"Dammit! You sorry, lickin', sack of-" Estelle swore at the Dragon.

"Deal with it." Hatori grinned.

Arisa kicked the table out of fury as Haru almost turned black. Momiji just laughed at everyone 'getting along.' Rin stopped the fighting with the help of the Rat, and thye actually played a short game of War. And...guess who was the victor. Yes, it was Hatori.

"DAMN IT! WHY are you good at EVERY freakin' game?!" Estelle roared.

"There is...one game." Hatori had a thinking expression pulled on his face.

"What? What game?" Momiji chuckled.

"Poker."

"Aw, SWEET!" Arisa whooped, "Deal the cards! I'm all in!"

Tohru smiled again as she saw the argument continue. It'd been so long since she joined this family, so she was used to the fighting and arguing. It was probably Arisa that'd gotten her used to it. Either way, she deal the cards, Shigure got the chips/money, and they played.

And...guess who won. Yes, it was...Hatori.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BAD AT THIS!" Kyo shouted.

"I hadn't played it before. Beginners luck." Hatori took the pot.

"Even _I'm _getting annoyed. I can't take much more of this." Yuki retorted, starting another fight.

Rin's eye twitched before she finally yelled at the top of her lungs, "SSSHHHUUUUTTTTT UUUUPPP!"

Everyone looked at her, mystified, especially Tohru. _Wow. I didn't know Isuzu could get angry like this...wow._

They calmed down before playing another round of poker, and then, Saki won, taking **all** of Hatori's winnings, kicking him out of the game.

"Thank god." Haru frowned, before looking at his hand and cursing, "Fold." and he put his hand down on the table.

Hatori went outside for a smoke, and not too long after, Shigure came out and joined him, "Ha'ri...weren't you the slightest worried about poor me?"

"Umm...hmmm...no." Hatori answered firmly, "But I was...disturbed."

"About this whole curse thing?"

"Yeah. I mean...it's a curse _born _from a curse. Estelle said instead of the head of her family being like God, she's like a Goddess. And she told me it was swapped. All the girls from our family are guys and the guys are girls. It's...rather...**messed up."**

"Yeah, I have to agree with you a bit. It's interesting and disturbing. We'll have to watch over them closely."

"The teens?"

"All of them."

"...Yeah, we should. Well, I'm done." Hatori threw the last of his cigarette on the ground, smashed it, and walked back inside, Shigure following behind.

They walked in, hearing Saki say, "My, it sounds like you're all having fun...look at those wonderous signals, would you, Tohru?"

Not really hearing her, she still smiled, "Yes."

They played on through the night, everyone winning at least once. But, at last, Rin, Hatori, Momiji, and Haru had to leave, as well as Estelle.

"You have to go, too?" Tohru asked, sad.

"Yes. Athena will be wondering where I am. Ya know how I'm 'related' to Shigure, right?"

Tohru nodded as she continued, "Well, in a way, I'm like Kyo. The previous Dog related member in my family actually _just now _died not too long ago, so I'm added...like Kyo." and she quickly ran out the door, running down the street.

"Estelle..." Tohru murmured. After Estelle was out of view, Tohru walked back in the room and began cleaning with the help of Arisa and Saki.

**Later that night...**

Tohru sat in the living room with her best friends', watching a movie. Kyo had retreated to bed because of rain and Yuki was studying for something. They ate from a popcorn bowl, eating butterfilled popcorn. Arisa had seen this movie before, and was trying not to ruin it for Tohru and Saki. Even Saki was getting wrapped up in the movie. Eventually, they ran out of popcorn.

"Oh, my...we need more popcorn...now don't we?" Saki frowned, pausing the movie.

"Oh, it's alright! I'll go do it. Please wait here, I'll be right back." Tohru smiled, taking the bowl from her friend.

"Okay." the two grinned, watching her walk into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Tohru was listening to the popping of the popcorn in a bag. She began waited patiently until she heard quiet thud. "...Umm...hello?...Is someone there?..." she asked nervously.

"Indeed someone is." a teen's voice responded.

"Who?...Who is it?" Tohru tried to remain calm as she screamed in her mind, _It doesn't sound like Estelle, but then...who is it?! Ah! Is it a robber? Rapiest? Murderer? Oh...what should I do, what should I do?..._

"Don't move." the person firmly commanded and a cold steel object was at Tohru's throat...again.

"Who?...What?..." Tohru muttered as the man's voice demanded, "Shut up. My sister didn't get the job done, so _I_ will."

"Who are you?" Tohru asked, beginning to feel scared.

"No one you should know. Answer my question: who ar-" The voice was interupted by Kyo's voice demanded, "Let. Her. Go."

The teenager looked at Kyo and grinned, "Ah. Kyo Sohma, if I'm not wrong."

"I said...let her go." Kyo repeated, before Yuki then walked in the room, "Tohru!" he gasped.

"One move, and her blood will stain this kitchen." the person threatened, placing the sword harder on Tohru's throat as he moved behind her.

"What did she do to you?" Yuki snapped.

"Nothing. Yet." the teen replied.

"Then what are you doing?!" Kyo bit out, inching his way over.

"Hey, don't move."

Tohru winced as she felt a small cut on her throat, and blood running down her neck.

"Tohru!"

"That's it. There's too many interuptions." the mystery man cursed, hitting Tohru with the butt of his sword, knocking her out cold.

"TOHRU!" Kyo and Yuki cried as the man vanished into thin air.

"What is it?" Arisa questioned, coming into the kitchen.

Shigure then walked in, "What? Did Tohru drop, burn, or cut something?"

"Someone kidnapped her!" Kyo snapped.

"WHAT?!" they roared as the Prince explained.

* * *

Tohru groaned, and rubbed her head gently. She remembered everything in a second, and she flew up. "Where, what?..." she muttered as she saw nothing but black.

A dark room.

She froze.

This is what Kyo was going to experience...in under a year.

She looked around, but everywhere was black except for a tan colored door. She banged on it after it wouldn't open, "Please, someone! Let me out! Someone!"

"There, there, now..." a voice chuckled.

Tohru froze as she listened to the woman's voice, "You are Tohru Honda, are you not?"

Tohru didn't respond to this lady.

"I can tell you are. I've heard it, too. My daughter and son found you. They told me about you." the voice snorted softly, "Anyway, down to buisness. Ar-"

Tohru demanded, "Who are you!?"

Tohru flew to the floor, her cheek burning. She groaned, and held her right offended cheek.

"Do NOT interupt me. I am Athena, the Goddess of this family. Now, don't say anything...very good. Are you ready to hear why your mother really died?"

"Wh...what?"

**Me: Cliffy!**

**Kagura: Say it, Kyo.**

**Kyo: (Barely breathing) Read...and...rev...iew...this...st...story...**

**Kagura: (Squeezes Kyo) AW! You love me, after all!**

**Me: Okay, while those lovebirds-**

**Kyo: HEY!**

**Me: -are making love, do please, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Kagura: Shame on you!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Kyo: Ah...who gives a da-**

**Kagura: BE NICE TO SYLPHWINDDANCER, WHO OWNS NOTHING, LLLOOOOVVEE!**

**Me: Gee...thanks, Kagura.**

**Kyo: DDDYYYYIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

**Chapter 5: Truth Unveiled**

_Tohru demanded, "Who are you!?"_

_Tohru flew to the floor, her cheek burning. She groaned, and held her right offended cheek._

_"Do NOT interrupt me. I am Athena, the Goddess of this family. Now, don't say anything...very good. Are you ready to hear why your mother really died?"_

_"Wh...what?"_

"Well? Are you?"

Tohru frowned, and breathing began to get hard for her. "What do you mean? I saw the accident scene."

"Well...I didn't say she died from 'an accident.' I may say that it was something else. You never saw the scene firsthand and neither did anyone else. So...do you want to hear?"

Tohru sat, speechless in the dark room as breathing continued to harden.

"I'll tell you anyway." Athena sneered.

----

"I've looked all over town, and I STILL CAN'T FIND TOHRU!" Kyo roared, punching a nearby wall as they stood outside Sohma house. Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, Saki, and Shigure had gritted their teeth and went to Sohma house to ask for help from the other members in there, and the ones on the outside. The only one they couldn't get away was Kureno, since he hardly even left Akito's side. Right now, the were searching the city, and came back to the house to meet up.

"I had no luck either." Momiji frowned.

Kisa, the Tiger had amber eyes and hair. She whimpered, "Will big sister be okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Hiro, the Ram, with brown hair and eyes assured.

Ritsu, the Monkey, had light brown hair and eyes. He murmured, "We have to keep looking. I'm sure we're just missing something."

Haru nodded, "I have to agree with Ritsu. There's something we're overlooking."

Saki frowned, "I can't even feel her signals. Perhaps she's not in town, but outside it."

Arisa pumped a fist, "Saki has a point! We should check around outside town!"

Yuki flipped open his cell phone to see if Kakeru and Kimi were on their way to help. He'd called them earlier, and Kakeru said they'd come, and Yuki told them where to go. He wasn't so sure they found it yet, though. He'd call again.

Ayame's eyes were written with murder as he growled, "We have to find the culprit who did this."

"Let's go!" Kagura, the Boar snapped, her brown hair flipping as she turned, and her silverish eyes were more serious than ever before.

They agreed and spilt up.

----

Tohru sat quietly as Athena finished telling her the story of what happened. That's why...that's why her life was torn apart. That's why she'd lived in a tent, moved in with the Sohma's, began to fall apart behind her tightly shut lid. Everything became clear now.

"So? That was how your mother _and _father died." Athena stated.

Tohru muttered, "That can't be true...it just can't be. I...I'm not a Honda?"

"No, you're not. Honda was your mother's maiden name."

"But...how?...I just don't...understand." Tohru felt hot tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, leaving her whimpering before crying her eyes out.

"Hmph. Estelle will help you through these rough days. I'm leaving." Athena grunted, standing, and opening the door. Just before it shut, Tohru looked up at Athena and saw she had purple hair and silver eyes. Then, darkness filled the room again. Tohru fell on the floor, crying out loud, calling for Kyo deep inside her heart, as her heart continued to tighten. She eventually fell asleep, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Outside the room, Athena looked down at a bowing Estelle. She ordered, "Go ahead."

----

Kyo felt his heart grip, and skip a beat. His blood felt like it froze. He could feel it. Tohru was nearby.

He jumped down from the tree he was in, and looked around more. He couldn't even sense her presense, but he knew she was nearby. _Tohru...hold on, I'm going as fast as I can. Just hold on. But what am I missing? There isn't another house aruond for miles. I'm not heading out much farther, or I'll lose your presense again. C'mon, Kyo...think...THINK! Where could she be?_

"Any luck?" Arisa called from the pathway.

"Sort of. I think she's near here." Kyo answered the Yankee.

"Huh? How do you know?" Saki asked.

"Just a feeling." Kyo growled, looking around more before walking away into the forest.

Arisa and Saki exchanged glances and each knew what was going on.

A love chain.

Kyo kept thinking as he walked, looking around. Then, it hit him. He cursed aloud before telling himself, "Kyo, you're such a freakin' idiot! If there's not another house around for miles, then you have to guess that they're camoflauged! They're living in the trees, hiding from civilization!"

With his new cell phone that he bought, he called Yuki to tell him the news. Yuki agreed that that could be the only solution. The trees would be where they now look. Kyo flipped his phone down, and quickly scaled a tree. He looked around at his surroundings. Nothing. He jumped from branch to branch, looking in the trees for some clue.

He then smelled something.

What was it?

He smelled harder. It...was...

Food! And not just any food! Rice balls!

"Tohru?!" Kyo called.

He heard a voice answer, "Who is it?"

He followed Tohru's familiar voice through the trees when he finally found a treehouse. "Tohru?! It's me!" Kyo called again.

He then saw Tohru walk over out of a house, a red mark on her right cheek. She looked at him questionably, "I'm sorry, but...who are you?"

**Me: Cliffy, huh?**

**Kagura: What? But...you didn't say how Tohru's mother and father were killed!**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO TOHRU!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: It's to build suspense. Is it working?**

**Kagura and Kyo: YEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Wow.**

**Kagura: Read and review! She thanks her main reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyo: This sucks.**

**Me: What?**

**Kyo: This whole thing, story, plotline, you.**

**Kagura: Be nice to her! She didn't do anything to hurt you!**

**Kyo: She hurt my heart.**

**Me: No, I didn't.**

**Kagura: SylphWindDancer owns nothing!**

**Chapter 6: Memory Price**

"To...Tohru, what do you mean?" Kyo frowned, "It's me! Kyo...don't you recognize me?"

"Umm...sorry, no. Can I help you find someone else?" Tohru blinked.

"Yeah. You can help me find you." Kyo snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

"How do you know my name? What are you talking about?" Tohru inquired, confused.

"Tohru...I'm Kyo. Kyo Sohma. You don't remember me?"

"Umm...no, should I? I'm sorry."

"What about school? We have a few of the same classes together!"

"I don't go to school. I'm home-schooled."

"Then what about the promise you made your mother?"

"My mother? She's dead."

"I know she is. But, Tohru-"

"KYYYOOOO!! Are you here?!!?" an annoying voice rang.

"Up here in the trees, Ayame!" Kyo groaned.

"Ah! I see you, Kyon-kyon!"

"DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!!!"

"I'm coming up!"

Tohru held her breath, "Oh, no! Athena told me to report her if anyone strange would talk to me."

"What? No, Tohru, don't go to Athena. Please! Just listen to me for a-"

Kyo was cut off short by an arrow landing right by his foot. He looked up, murder written on his face, his eyes even a little watery. He saw no one. _Basterds. They're using tree cover to hide themselves._

"Run, Tohru!" a boy's voice commanded.

"Right!" Tohru turned about face, and ran off, weaving through the trees.

A boy of Momiji's age with dark green hair and silver eyes landed in front of them, a bow and arrow ready to fire. "All right, who are you? How did you find us?"

"That's Tohru, and I've come to take her home!" Kyo bursted, "What did you do to her?!!?!"

The boy snorted, "_I_ didn't do anything. My Goddess did. Estelle has the power to hide and rewrite memories."

"What?!" Ayame exclaimed, his face popping up, "This sweet, innocent girl I've heard of did such a thing to my poor Tohru?! -By the way, I called Hatori, so he's on his way."

Kyo didn't look down at Ayame. He kept his red face and eyes forward at the boy. He grinned, "You can't take her. She's a family member."

"No, she's not! She's Tohru Honda!" Kyo snapped, "And she always will be!"

"Really? Why don't you ask her yourself? Tohru, it's okay, c'mon out." the teen called, not lowering his bow.

"Are you sure, Takeshi?" Tohru whimpered, her face peering out from behind a tree.

"Yes." Takeshi nodded, "I won't let them hurt you. I just want you to tell them your name."

Tohru murmured, "My name is Tohru Aurion."

**Flashback**

**"Well? Are you ready to hear why and how you're mother really died?"**

**"Wh...what?"**

**"Well? Are you?"**

**Tohru frowned, and breathing began to get hard for her. "What do you mean? I saw the accident scene."**

**"Well...I didn't say she died from 'an accident.' I may say that it was something else. You never saw the scene firsthand and neither did anyone else. So...do you want to hear?"**

**Tohru sat, speechless in the dark room as breathing continued to harden.**

**"I'll tell you anyway." Athena sneered.**

**Tohru bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling.**

**Athena began.**

**"Well, you see, Honda was your mother's maiden name. When she married a man outside the family without my permission, well, I got angry. She knew this, and ran away from the family. It turns out she didn't go far. That night, while you were sleeping, one of my men snuck into your apartment and cursed you.**

**"Appearantly, as I heard, you had a test the next day, and couldn't wake up for your mother. Well, she left anyway. When she was driving, it wasn't a pure accident that she crashed. Guess who it was. No?**

**"It was Estelle.**

**"She ran out in front of your mother under my orders. Hmm...Estelle's spirit was always hard to control, and she never obeyed me, so I had a special necklace made just for her so that I could control her. Body and spirit. I made her run in front of the car, but your mother stopped in time.**

**"So, I made Estelle change into her other form, and she picked up the car, and threw it in the wall."**

**Tohru's tears were flooding her eyes, and wetting the floor. "That's...not true...it can't...be."**

**"It is, alas. The next time, when you fell asleep in class, we sealed your spirit just for a time like this...**

**"Ms. Aurion."**

**"NOOO!" **

**End Flashback**

Tohru's head began to hurt. She moaned, and fell to her knees, her hands going to her head. Takeshi and Kyo heard her hit the floor (ayame just saw her) and Takeshi cursed as he let his guard down. Kyo ran past him.

Kyo bent down and picked up Tohru. She was breathing hard, and Kyo made a false move. He brought Tohru too close. He transformed, being replaced by the orange Cat, and in front of him was-

**Kyo: WHAT KIND OF A FRICKED UP ENDING WAS THAT?!?!?!**

**Me: Well, it techniqly wasn't finished, but you interrupted.**

**Kyo: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NNNOOOOO!!!!**

**Kagura: Oh, my! What's gonna happen?!**

**Me: I dunno, but...let's party, Kagura!**

**Kagura: Yeah!**

**Kyo: What the hell?**

**Read and review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry. I've been occupied.**

**Kyo: You actually think they believe that?**

**Me: It's hard not to believe the truth, isn't it?**

**Kagura: We were partying because Sunday was the official day of the YEAR OF THE BOAR!**

**Me: LET'S CONTINUE!**

**Kagura: YEAH!**

**Chapter 7: The Painful Song of Peace**

_Tohru's head began to hurt. She moaned and fell to her knees, her hands going to her head. Takeshi and Kyo heard her hit the floor (Ayame just saw her) and Takeshi cursed as he let his guard down. Kyo ran past him._

_Kyo bent down and picked up Tohru. She was breathing hard, and Kyo made a false move. He brought Tohru too close. He transformed, being replaced by the orange Cat and in front of him was-_

"Ah!" Kyo hissed, realizing he was a Cat now. "Tohru?!" he called, looking around.

When the smoke cleared, Ayame held his breath as did Takeshi. In front of the Cat, Kyo, was a beautiful white creature.

A Unicorn.

It was a wonderous white Unicorn with Tohru's blue eyes, a curved horn, and a magnificent build. It _was_ Tohru.

Kyo's eyes went wide as he saw the creature with giant golden hooves in his face. "To...Tohru?" he gasped.

Tohru's closed eyes snapped open. She looked around, and franticly answered, "Ah!...Y-yes, I'm here!"

"Watch out down here!!!" Kyo yowled, dodging her hooves.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"If you are sorry, WATCH OUT!"

Tohru eventually looked down and saw the Cat scrambling, "Oh! I see you now!"

Kyo froze afterwards, "Good..." he murmured.

Ayame was still frozen in his state of terror. Tohru? Was cursed? Just like him? But then why didn't she transform when he was near? Strange...

"Dangit...now I'm in trouble..." Takeshi grumbled, running past Tohru and Kyo, back into the trees.

"Tohru?...What have they done to you?" Kyo asked quietly.

The Unicorn frowned, "What do you mean? I've always lived with the Aurions, and I'm home-schooled. I knew about the Sohma family curse since I was born. I am the Unicorn, created from the Horse, just like Takeshi is the Wyvern, born from the Dragon."

"Ayame." a voice called.

Ayame jumped a little, and looked down. Hatori and the others were standing right beneath them. "Hatori! Quick, come up! Something's wrong with Tohru."

Saki and Arisa were first up, climbing as fast as they could, the others following. "Tohru?!" Arisa called, pushing by Ayame, being careful of her distance.

Tohru looked back at Arisa, her blue eyes scanning, "Um...yes?"

Arisa and Saki were taken back, "Tohru?...What's wrong? Don't you remember us?"

"Sorry, no. Although...you do look rather familiar..." Tohru blinked.

Flashes of Tohru's adventures flashed through her mind with Saki and Arisa. _What?...What is this?...Those two are with me...wait, that's...Mom's grave...but...why?..._

Tohru's mind felt like it was going to explode at that moment. But then, a white Wolf of distinct memory jumped up, along with a glowing golden colored wolf. The two sat behind Tohru, and threw their heads up, their beautiful singing voices of wolf language filling the air.

Yuki tapped Shigure, "Shigure...what're they doing? Can you understand them?"

Shigure listened closely, "Hmm...they're singing a song of peace. A song to calm everything around them. Estelle is the white one, but I don't know who the gold one is. It sort of looks like a ghost like wolf. Interesting..."

"But...why are they singing of peace?" Hiro frowned.

"To settle this situation." Rin answered, "Probably."

"That is true...but why would big sister not recognize any of us?" Kisa whimpered.

"Memory surpression." came Hatori's voice, since he had experiance with the subject.

"Can you undo memory surpression?" asked Haru.

"Not that I know of. But then again, we are dealing with a whole different family with a whole different curse." the Dragon replied.

The wolves finished their song, and Tohru's head hurt no more. Estelle approached the Cat, barking, "Don't come near her again! Everything could go wrong if you did. Something terrible would happen! Leave her be! Come, Tohru."

Tohru looked back at all the other clueless people and she apologized, "I'm sorry about all this. Umm...good-bye."

And she was gone.

Just like that.

All their hard work for a person they loved...had disappeared.

But then...an evil voice cackled, "So you've lost her."

Everyone turned or looked down...at Akito. With his fierce brown eyes and black hair, he stood, sneering at this result.

"Akito!" they all gasped.

"Now that she's gone...you've no choice but to return to me."

"Where's Kureno?" Hatori demanded.

"Back at the car. Come now...my friends."

**Me: End.**

**Kyo: THAT ENTIRELY SUCKS!**

**Kagura: Even though I'm mad, too...don't argue with the authoress, love.**

**Kyo: THE HELL I WON'T!**

**Kagura: WHAT WAS THAT, LOVE?!?!**

**Kyo: AAAHHHH! RABID BOAR! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HELLO!**

**Kagura: She apologizes for making you all wait. She had trouble picking out names.**

**Me: Indeed.**

**Kyo: Oh, shut up and get over it.**

**Kagura: SylphWindDancer owns nothing...now, pardon me. (walks over to Kyo)**

**Kyo: (cowering) Wh...what did I say?...I'm...sorry?**

**Kagura: (hugs) OH, KYO! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR APOLOGIZING TO SYLPHWINDDANCER!!!! YOU LOVE ME, AND I LOVE YOU, LET'S GO GET MARRIED! NOW!**

**Kyo: SylphWindDancer, start the CHAPTERRRRRRRRrrrrr!**

**Me: (Watches door shut) Wow. That's strong and yet, hated love. Ahem! Please tell me what I can do to make this story better! I want to try and make it last a little while.**

**Chapter 8: The Strength to Go On**

Regardless of Akito's words, the others still had hope.

False hope, that is.

They did return to the main house under Akito's orders after having to walk as he rode beside them in the car, the dark headed brown and brown eyed man, the Rooster, driving. It was Kureno. Akito's _slave. _Everyone was silent as they walked on the cold, newfallen snow. Shigure had informed Arisa and Saki of this man, and they had escaped for the time being. The Zodiac walked alone.

Remembering painful experiences, the couples that are/were in the Zodiac steered as far away as possible from their mate so Akito wouldn't get the wrong idea and unleash his fury. The only difference was Kyo and Yuki were silently walking, side by side, disturbed by what had happened with their precious friend, and even a small bit...of lover.

The main Sohma house came into view. Yuki was frowning deeply in his angry state. He hadn't wanted to return to the main house this way. Losing his best friend, his _'mother' _ and then being forced to come here by Akito's decision.

Yuki wondered, _Why? Why did it have to be this way? I wanted to continue eating meals with her, studying with her, planting my..._our_ garden together. I even already miss her voice and most of all, her. Her, altogether._

"...ki. Yuki, are you now ignoring me?" Akito's evil voice snapped, bringing the Rat out of his thoughts.

"Ah...no, Akito." Yuki answered.

"Good. Did you hear me?"

"N...no, I'm sorry."

"Hehehe...always being sorry, aren't you? You're such a stupid boy, never thinking on your own. You have to apologize for being stupid? That...is really sad, Yuki. Terribly sad."

"..." Yuki walked, nothing coming out of his mouth, his feet trudging along, scraping the hidden sidewalk under the snow.

Even Hatori was silent. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. -Well, those two images.

_"Tell me. When snow melts, what does it become?"_

_"It becomes water, of course."_

_"Wrong! It becomes Spring!"_

_---_

_The two wolves, spirit and reality were sitting there, singing as if they had not a care in the world. Yet, deep inside, they had hidden feelings they weren't about to release to the world._

_Estelle stood, her fierce eyes turning at him before looking at Kyo, "Don't come near her again! Everything could go wrong if you did. Something terrible would happen! Leave her be! Come, Tohru."_

_And yet she was serious, but she said it with concern._

Nothing could get those out of his mind.

They walked into the house, entering the main room, which was entirely large to fit all of them inside. They sat before Akito.

He whispered quietly, "...Now...who's idea was it to go and save Miss Tohru Honda, and simply ignore me? Hmm? Who?"

Everyone tensed and looked at each other. Just when Kyo and Yuki were about to say themselves, Rin murmured, "All of us."

"What was that, my dear Horse?" Akito glared.

"It was all of us. I'm sick and tired of listening to your orders. Do you hear me?" Rin snarled, making eye contact with false bravery.

"Oh. So now you think all of you can go against God? That's it?"

They remained silent, all thinking along the same lines: _What will happen now? We know we can't, but if it's anything to be done to save Tohru...then..._

"WELL?!" Akito roared, standing, Kureno remaining seated, shutting his eyes in pain. "YOU THINK YOU CAN?! I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! I WAS THE ONE THAT DEMANDED SHE BE KIDNAPPED! I WAS THE ONE WHO TALKED WITH ATHENA SO THAT WOLF WOULD ERASE AND REWRITE HER MEMORIES! WELL?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW?!!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. It was Akito that made this happen. It was him himself that created this situation. But why?

Akito quieted a little, "I knew you would come back to me, either way! I simply made it happen faster is all."

A stray tear fell from Yuki's eye. Tohru had forgotten...for this? For this...selfish basterd? This...idiot? He's not God, he's only impersonating Him.

"I'd kill you!" Rin screamed.

"Oh? What's stopping you?"

"You're not worth my breath."

"Really? Then I'll come you and make it worth your breath." Akito stood, walking towards the shaking Rin. Hatori and Shigure stood in-between them, "That's enough, Akito."

"Oh? Now you two, huh? Get out of my way."

"No." Hatori stated, "You may _have _been like God to us, but you're not anymore. You are only pretending to be."

A loud smack was heard.

Kisa shook in Hiro's arms as Hatori received a punch from Akito. Shigure stepped in front of the Dragon, looking at Akito, "Stop this now."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Yuki and Kyo stood, itching for a fight of revenge.

----

"So, who were those people back there?" asked Tohru.

Takeshi snorted, "Annoying people."

"Oh, come now!" groaned a boy with golden eyes and black hair, who was Estelle's younger brother, the Panther, named Shun.

"No, seriously, who were they?" Tohru repeated.

"Just people." Estelle answered, eating a rice ball.

A young girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, the Mountain Goat (who I'm just gonna call a Ram, okay? Hiro can be the Sheep), named Mawata, frowned, "I don't think they would've found us if they were 'just people'."

"Okay, seriously, SHUT UP!" Estelle growled.

"Well, then...who was the Wolf with you earlier? When you were singing?" asked the ox, with light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"An old friend." she nodded. "Now, time for bed." the Wolf told the younger children.

"Agreed. Go to bed." sighed the Hare. She had dirty blonde hair with mischeivus silver eyes.

"Wow, you sure are cranky tonight, Sakura." commented th ox, Chihiro.

"GO TO BED!" she roared, scaring all the kids away. "Goddess..." she sighed again when they were gone.

"Wow. You really are in a bad mood, Sakura." Shun nodded, biting down on his food.

She glared at Shun, scaring him, too. The Hare then looked at the Unicorn, "Tohru, would you let Estelle and I have a private word?"

"Sure! Pardon me." Tohru nodded, walking out of the room. When the door shut, Sakura frowned, "The reason I'm so 'cranky' is because I'm worried for Tohru. If she tries to remember too much, she'll injure or even kill herself."

"Oh. That." Shun blinked, "Yeah, I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to her. Can't Estelle just rewrite her memories again?"

"I can't do it again so soon, Shun." Estelle stood, "If I had a choice, I wouldn't have even erased her memories. There's no way to get those memories of the Rat, Cat, Dog, Boar, and everyone back. She can only do that herself."

"But she'll hurt herself." Sakura pointed out.

"Not if she truly loves them. Night." Estelle waved, walking outside.

Estelle walked inside her treehouse, not noticing Tohru that was standing right below the open window. Tohru couldn't breathe.

_I know that Cat? And the Dog? Rat? Boar? But...then...what about those two girls? _Tohru pondered, remembering Arisa and Saki from earlier, _Something inside feels like it's moving, but I can't take it...it hurts. But...Estelle erased my memories of them? Why would she do that? Oh...Athena probably told her to._

_But still...I need to try and remember these people. From the sound of it, it sounds like I truly used to love them._

_Mom, Dad...please give me strength to do this._

**Me: hnnnnhnhnhnnnhnnnn**

**Kyo: What are you listening to?**

**Me: Oh. To my band recordings. (grins)**

**Kyo: Oh...can I listen?**

**Me: I guess so.**

**Kyo: (takes headphones, listens closely, then turns up full blast)**

**Kagura: SylphWindDancer would like you to review this story!**

**Kyo: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!**

**Kagura: (squeezes his throat) Turn. It. Down.**

**Kyo!!!!...**

**Me: I think you killed him.**

**Kagura: KKKYYYYYOOOOO! NNOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Me: Wow. Umm...please read and review this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Chapter nine is at long last, here!**

**Kagura: You're ignoring your other stories, though.**

**Me: No, I'm at a writer's block for every single one! That's how I get myself into this crap.**

**Kyo: You have to finish two InuYasha stories, one Tales of Symphonia story, and continue one DNAngel story.**

**Me: And one more. But...that's nothing!**

**Kagura: SylphWindDancer owns nothing, and she thanks all reviewers for reviewing! She wants this story to go on for a while, so if you have any suggestions, we'd like to hear them! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Fight for Survival**

Tohru woke up, in the middle of the night, and looked over at Chihiro, making sure she was sound asleep. She sighed quietly, and stood, tiptoeing to the door after slipping on her shoes. She opened and shut the door, leaving the safety of the treehouses, and walked into town. She shivered as the cold winter wind blew into her face. She'd left her good jacket at home. She was wearing one of the old ones.

She saw an enormous sized building flashing with lights. Her mouth gaped as she looked at it. Another flash. She saw people standing in front of the building, laughing at her. Smiling.

A headache then struck Tohru. She drew in a sharp breath as she put a hand to her head.

She kept walking. Maybe she'd remember things with time. Lots of time. She pushed on, even when it began snowing once more. She eventually came upon a store that was just closing and she asked the manager, "Umm...excuse me? Would you kindly tell me where I might find...Shigure Sohma?"

"Sohma?" the woman frowned, "Never heard of 'em. Sorry. Hey, better go home soon. A blizzard is comin'."

"Ah! Yes. Thank you anyway."

"Be careful!" and the woman walked off.

_Where could I go to find Shigure Sohma? Who knows him is what I should be asking._

Another gust of wind blew her slightly off balence. She regained control of herself and looked around. Everywhere, people were shutting down for the night. The moon began to rise. Tohru looked at it with sad eyes as she saw something else.

_"You suck." _a chuckling, playful, familiar voice rang.

"Nnn...who is that?" Tohru muttered, now deciding to look around by the houses and ask some of those people.

However, one after the other shook their heads, all telling her to quickly get out of the way of the upcoming storm. One person had only told her, "I know of a Sohma house. Right down the road...umm...three blocks, on your left. Can't miss it."

"Thank you so much!" Tohru bowed, walking off in the located direction.

* * *

Kyo and the entire Sohma family emerged from the Sohma house, a little scratched up. Akito, it turns out, was actually dying at that moment. His death had arrived, at long last. (those who have watched the anime, you know what I'm talking about. Akito only had a short time to live) Even Kureno now joined them.

"Now...we have to see about Tohru!" Momiji whined, "We have to do something!"

"We will. But first, how about retreating to the house?" Shigure inquired, "A storm is coming. And at least we know that Tohru won't be harmed where she is. We can think of something tomorrow."

Momiji frowned, but nodded in agreement. Tohru will be alright, he told himself.

They somehow managed to walk right past Tohru, but she had taken a different way to the house than they were walking. She walked right in front of the gate, and sucked in her breath. She pressed the button. A woman answered, "Yes, Sohma house."

"Hello. I'm looking for Shigure Sohma." Tohru replied politely.

"Shigure? No, I'm sorry. You just missed him. Here...I'll give you his address."

Tohru accepted it, and looked at it carefully. She sighed. Not being in town much affected the way you could find someone's house. She walked around for a while, and the snow began falling heavier. The cold air was making Tohru's lungs fill like ice. Breathing was beginning to get harder. She looked up at the street sign and looked at the paper. It was the same. She walked down the sidewalk, and at long last, came to his address. She sped up, wanting to gravely get out of the storm.

The house came into view after seeing so many trees. The wind moaned in the canopy, blowing right through Tohru. She gave a short yelp of surprise as she nearly lost the charm that Estelle gave her. It was a unicorn, made out of jade, that had a curved horn. It may've been around her wrist, but it was slipping from her sweaty hands. She frowned. She didn't even feel sweaty.

Ignoring this, she wlaked right up to the door, and hesitated. She saw another flash.

_"Oh, how cute! The twelve animals of the Zodiac!"_

_"Hn? Do my eyes deceive me or is a young girl standing on my porch?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trespass, I was just looking!"_

_"It's okay, I just set them out to dry."_

_"Oh..but I should've known...you left out the Cat."_

She then collasped.

* * *

Everyone sat silently as Kisa helped Rin pass out hot chocolate. They sat once more, and listened to the howling of the wind, and some shattering ice on trees and the roof. A few shivered from a cold chill. It had all happened so fast.

...Tohru had been kidnapped, her memory erased, and Akito had just died. Now, they could be anywhere they wanted with whoever they wanted. It was strange. It was supposed to feel like paradise...but it wasn't. Akito...who was supposed to be God, just died. They were all waiting for it, but they weren't as happy as they thought they'd be.

Yuki sighed deeply and quietly. It wasn't the same anymore. There was no Tohru, smiling, telling them it'd be okay, and that things would look up, for sure. It was too quiet in the house, even though Ayame was there. That was a little freaky.

They all finished their hot chocolate, thanking Rin and Kisa for making it, and they all looked for a place to crash. Kyo and Yuki walked upstairs, and Kyo growled, unleashing his anger on one of Shigure's doors. Shigure was so down, he didn't even say or think a word about it. Yuki slammed his bedroom door, but Kyo lingered in the hall. He looked in Tohru's slightly opened door. He walked in, eyeing the crushed Dog on the floor. He looked up at the orange Cat sitting on the desk, and he flushed slightly without realizing it. He felt a cold breeze blow through the room and he saw Tohru's balcony door was cracked. He walked outside and breathed loudly, inhaling the freezing air. He was about to turn and shut the door, but something down below caught his attention.

Tohru.

"TOHRU!" Kyo bellowed, jumping down from the second story. He landing gracefully next to her, and picked her up, being careful of the distance so he wouldn't transform. He carried her inside, the others helping after hearing him. Hatori immedietly went to work. She'd been out there for about a half-hour, knocked out cold. He put layer upon layer of blankets on her, and he put a hot towel on her forehead, taking it and dabbing her face once in a while.

"Dammit, what the hell was she doing out there?" Kyo snarled.

"Looking for you." replied a voice.

The others jumped and looked at Estelle, standing next to a teenage boy with blonde and brown hair with light orange eyes who was equal to Kyo's height.

"How...what?...How did you get in here?" demanded Kagura.

"However I please. Now...do you want to save Tohru...or not?" Estelle snapped.

"What could you do that Uncle Hatori isn't doing?" Kisa inquired.

"I can cast magic." Estelle replied, walking forward. Hatori willingly moved out of the way. Estelle held out her left hand above Tohru's head. Estelle thought once more, _Man...this is gonna hurt...but I can't stand to see her suffer and all of them. Just don't do it...give me a chance._

She placed her hand on Tohru's freezing head, looking like she was preparing for memory surpression. A light then flashed in the room, and Estelle was seen laying on the floor, Tohru still on the bed.

The teen boy jumped forward, squatting next to Estelle, feeling her pulse. It was still strong. She'd live. He let out a sigh of relief, falling backwards, beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Who are you, anyway?" Rin questioned.

"I'm the one you may know as the wolf that was with Estelle." he answered.

"Answer me with your name."

"Koji."

**Kyo: So that's her boyfriend?**

**Me: Yep. And if ya'll were wondering why Estelle thought Kyo was cute in the first chapter, it was because he represented Koji a lot!**

**Kagura: That's good, because KYO IS MINE!**

**Kyo: Hell, I ain't yours, woman!!**

**Me: Fight comin' on.**

**Kagura: (crying) Why...why are you so...mean, Kyo?**

**Kyo: Ah, for the love of-**

**Me: Hey!**

**Kyo: PLEASE read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But I was banned from the computer! I'm sorry...**

**Kagura: I forgive you!**

**Me: Thanks, Kagura!**

**Kagura: Now, without any further ado, SylphWindDancer owns nothing!**

**Chapter 10: Remember Me**

"So you're Koji." Hiro snorted, "I heard you were dead."

"Does it look like I am?" Koji retorted, carefully picking up Estelle so they wouldn't change.

"Well, no-"

"Good." Koji set her down next to Tohru.

They stood in silence, eyeing each other and the 'spirit wolf'. Nobody could speak. At last, though, they heard a quiet moan. It was Estelle, "How...is Tohru?"

"She's still sleeping. She'll be okay." Koji answered gently, touching her hand.

"Alright." she smiled.

Tohru then sighed deeply, as if listening in on the conversation. She opened her blue eyes, looking around. This house looked familiar.

Kyo ran up in her face, "Tohru, are you okay?!"

"Huh?...Wait...I...think you look familiar...you're the Cat." Tohru murmured.

Everyone heard Estelle curse in an annoyed yet conerned voice, "Dammit, wasn't that supposed to work!?"

"Estelle? What're talking about?" Tohru questioned, looking at the Wolf beside her.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit..." Estelle continued.

Yuki snapped, "What did you do?"

"I gave her some of my memories and power to help her try to remember her memories. But dang, it appearantly DIDN'T work!" Estelle replied.

"How, though?" Ritsu questioned.

"Who knows?" and Estelle continued cursing.

Tohru sat up, as did Estelle, but Koji made her sit back down. That technique had drained her of her energy dramatically. The awkward silence filled the large room once more. Momiji told Estelle in a shaky voice to report of Akito's death. She was slightly surprised at this, but got over it in a few seconds.

The front door flung open, and Arisa and Saki were in the house within seconds. They didn't even bother taking their shoes off. They saw Tohru, and Tohru looked at them, just remembering. "Hana...Uo."

"Tohru!" Arisa and Saki flew at Torhu, wrapping their arms around her, not wanting to let go. They had managed to keep their promise to Kyoko. They did their best to stay together...and they did. They couldn't be seperated again. Tears made their way out of the three's eyes as the Sohma's stood watching, feeling the same. Tohru was working her way there. Her memory would come back in time. It was only obvious that she'd remember her life-long friends first.

The three friends at last seperated from each other, Arisa and Saki along with Tohru, continued to cry. Tohru sobbed, "I'm so sorry for worrying you, Uo, Hana...I'm so sorry..."

"As long as you're safe, Tohru." Arisa grinned.

"Yes. When you're safe and with us, it'll all be okay." Saki added.

Rin, Kisa, and Kagura went to go make some food and drinks for everyone as they disappeared in the kitchen. They reappeared a few minutes later, giving everyone their drinks, and disappeared for a half hour, and brought out some fish, rice, and raman.

They ate, asking Tohru afterward if she remembered anything else. She responded, "I think...I remember about where I worked...all the people...and a girl named Momo."

"Momo's my sister!" Momiji grinned.

"Yes...I think..."

_"Hello, Ms. Honda." _

_"Stay as long as you want, Tohru." _

_"You must be the princess, trapped in here with a house of men." _

_"Before you get involved with the Sohma's...leave them." _

_"THERE ISN'T A WAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" _

_"AHH! N-no! Please! These are Shigure's books, you can't have them! I'm so sorry!" _

_"Give it back, unless you plan on stealing it." _

_"I have to try my hardest. I can't let it get to me." _

_"This will take all night, I know it..." _

_"Ah! You're Tohru Honda right? You know about the Zodiac thing, right? Then I can hug you!" _

_"A girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this. Good-bye." _

_"Hey, you know the Sohmas?" _

"Yes! I remember...when I had some moments with all of you of the Zodiac!" Tohru smiled, going bug-eyed.

Arisa hugged her head, "Yes, Tohru! That's good! What else?"

Tohru's expression changed and she looked at Kyo, "But...I don't think I remember you. I remember...Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Isuzu, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Momiji, Kureno, and Hatsuharu."

Kyo frowned, feeling hot tears. This couldn't be happening. Why? The woman he **loved **couldn't remember him...why? Was it like Akito was dead, yet still torturing him no matter where he'd gone?

Damn. This better get sorted out REAL soon.

**Kyo: Why can't she remember me?**

**Me: Because that's part of the plan.**

**Kyo: What plan?**

**Me: MY plan.**

**Kyo: Damn. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yay!**

**Kagura: What?**

**Me: Easter! That means I get money!**

**Kagura: Huh?**

**Me: We go to my aunt's for Easter, and my uncle puts money in the eggs so we older kids will get into the spirit.**

**Kyo: What a stupi-**

**Kagura: Shut up, Kyo! That's wonderful, Sylphy!**

**Me: Why is everyone calling me that?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the Aurions and their curse, and the plotline. Muha. **

**Chapter 11: The New Beginning**

Kyo was pissed, obviously, later on that night. Why? Why out of all of the Zodiac, could she not remember him? It'd been better if it was the damn Rat she couldn't remember.

**The Aurion residence...**

Athena had gone on a rampage, destroying everything once news came in that Tohru had recovered her memory. She'd almost taken her anger out on one of the smaller teens, namely: Yoko, whom was the Hen, with dark brown hair and golden eyes. Yoko had been sent to the hospital, and the older members had calmed her down.

Later in the day, Sakura sat with Shun, sighing, "Dang. Why did Estelle have to go and do that? Now we're all in trouble. Athena's gonna get a stroke, or something."

Shun frowned, "I'm sure she did it because she's sad for Tohru."

"Sad for her?...Whadda you mean?"

"We didn't have any love from our parents, or 'normal' friends, but Tohru had that. So, she didn't want Tohru to forget her real memories. Because of that, she help to give them back."

"Oh. Well, Estelle _has _always been soft for things like that."

Shun chuckled at the Hare, and he stood up to walk outside in the snow.

**At Shigure's...**

It began snowing again later on in the night. Miraculasly, everyone had found somewhere to sleep for the time being. Tohru slept in her bed along with Kisa. Tohru kept thinking time and time again about anything that would help with the Cat. He seemed so familiar...yet, so distant. She felt tears go down her face. It seemed like they had affections for each other. She sighed deeply, and stood, being careful so she wouldn't wake Kisa. she looked up at the moon, hearing a faint clatter on the roof. She was puzzled, and decided to investigate even though it was cold outside.

She went up a ladder she saw and found who else but Kyo up, watching the stars dance in the sky. "K...Kyo?" Tohru whispered.

Kyo looked over at her, his expression saying he was surprised to see her there. "Yeah? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine...but...can I sit up here with you?" Tohru asked.

"Sure."

Tohru walked over and sat close to Kyo for warmth. They sat in silence, but Tohru finally said, "I'm sorry."

Kyo frowned, "What are you sorry for?"

"I...forgot all about you...and it seems you cared for me...and so...I want to get my memories back, no matter what it takes."

Kyo smiled gently, and dabbed her tears, "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure you'll remember sometime."

Tohru sniffed, "You think?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Ye...yeah. You're r-right."

They sat again, Tohru still thinking, and she felt herself grow weary. Without thinking, her head fell against Kyo's. He looked down and saw she fell asleep. He smiled again, and picked her up, then wondered how he'd carry her down. He cursed and decided to just jump down. He did so, landing gracefully.

He was about to turn to go in the house, but heard a voice.

"Hand her over."

It was feminine. Kyo held his breath as he turned to look at Athena. "Who the hell are you?" Kyo demanded.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Athena frowned, "Give me Tohru, or suffer your fate."

"What fate? Akito is dead."

"I have a better fate planned out for you."

"Oh, yeah? Bring it."

"As you wish." Athena held a necklace that was similar to Estelle's: a silver snowflake with a gold chain. She placed it in her hands, and squeezed it.

Kyo heard screaming inside hte house, automatically waking everyone up. "Destroy him." Athena glared.

Above him, Kyo heard part of the house bust, and what landed in front of him was Estelle, in Wolf form, with the same necklace dangling around her neck. The others ran outside (in their night clothes, hehe!), holding their breath. Tohru had heard the screaming in the house, and stirred in Kyo's arms. Kyo saw this and commanded, setting her down, "Run! Now!"

Tohru didn't question him. She took one look at Estelle, and saw the necklace. As she ran back in the house, she told Kyo, "Kyo! The necklace! If you get rid of the necklace, she'll be okay and won't fight you!"

Kyo thought about this and did realize that Athena was holding that thing like it was important. Estelle's eyes weren't golden/torquise anymore. They were demonic red. She growled, showing her fangs. All the ones who knew martial arts stepped forward by Kyo, leaving the younger teens, older adults, and untrained teens to go inside and protect Tohru, as well as themselves.

Estelle looked at the five (including Koji) lined up, and figured that this was a piece of cake. She howled and leapt forward, ready to sink her teeth into Haru first. He dodged, and attempted to punch her on her left side, but she saw it coming and dodged. Yuki backed him up, and released a kick upon the Wolf.

Estelle yelped in pain, and gathered her wits back up, biting Kagura in the leg. She screamed in pain, and Estelle let og once Athena commanded it.

"You see? You simply can't win." Athena sneered.

Koji growled, "Let her go. I'm not gonna sit by and let you do this to her."

"Oh, if I'm not mistaken, you're the (-bleep!-) that my daughter was dating. Yes, I remember you. I knew that we should've made sure you were dead. Now because of that fall, I hear that the Spirit Wolf has left the previous owner's body just to save you even though you're not an Aurion."

**Me: Hi! I'm sorry to interupt, but I just realized I made a stupid mistake! At this beginning of the story, I named Estelle with the last name Tsubasa, and as I typed out Athena's explaination, I was thinking of a different story that I was typing! I'm sorry, but from now on, we'll just say Estelle was lying about her last name! I'm SOOO sorry!**

**Kyo: Yeah, yeah, get on with it!**

Koji snapped, "Yeah, so?"

"Try and save her now, Mr. Koji Shiina."

Estelle lounged at Koji, who jumped out of the way. "Estelle!" he called, "Stop!"

Estelle didn't respond to anything he said, but every now and then, they would hear a girl's voice.

**_"Stop! Don't hurt them!"_**

****Koji sighed in frustration and a gold light engulfed him. Where Koji stood, the Spirit Wolf did. The Sohmas stood, eyes wide. Yuki frowned, "How did he change without being hugged?"

Koji blinked, "I'll tell you later." and dodged another strike from Estelle, "You guys should go in and protect Tohru. I'll be fine."

"No! We're not leaving you out here!" Kagura snapped, holding her leg in pain.

Haru understood, helping Kagura against her will, but Kyo and Yuki remained. They looked at each other, and knew what they had to do. They dashed into the trees, vanishing from sight.

Koji howled in pain as Estelle had managed to bite his side. It took him a minute, but he threw her off, whimpering. Estelle slammed into a tree, almost knocking her out. She was dazed, and stayed where she was momentarily. Koji went up to strike her, but didn't have it in him. He cursed, and reeled back. He then realized tht Kyo and Yuki were nowhere in sight.

Athena snarled, "Destroy him!"

Estelle howled, trying to refuse her commands.

**_"Leave me alone! I won't...I can't...don't make me do it!"_**

****Her necklace glowed, strengthening Athena's power over her. Estelle leapt up, landing by Athena.

"Athena! Stop this!" called a voice.

Athena looked back at Shun and the other Aurions in the snow. Mawata snapped, "You need to stop this! It was Tohru's decision to recover her memories on her own strength!"

Sasame, who had brown hair and brown eyes, and was the Wild Boar/Pig, hissed, "Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you can destroy other's happiness!"

"I can if I wish!" Athena barked, "Go back home!"

Kanna, the Chimpanzee, who had golden hair and fierce brown eyes simply stated, "No."

"What did you say?"

Rika, the Field Mouse, who had silver eyes and light brown hair bravely said, "We're not listening to you anymore. You shouldn't tell us how to live or the way we do things."

Mari, who had silver hair and gold eyes stepped forward, and had been the previous whielder of the Spirit Wolf shouted, "Let Estelle go now!"

"That I'm not about to do."

Estelle ran towards the young Yuri, who had brown hair and yellow eyes, and was possessed by the Python. Yuri whimpered, and Shun stepped in front of her, taking the blow, Estelle hanging on to Shun's arm.

**_"SHUN!"_**

"Estelle...st...stop this!" and he threw Estelle off.

"Hey, kid, get back." Sakura snapped, "You hurt your arm."

"I'm not a kid, and I'll be alright."

Estelle looked back at the Koji who'd been looking around for Yuki and Kyo, and took this oppertunity. She jumped, aiming to bite his head, but something else happened instead.

Kyo and Yuki stepped out of the trees, running towards Athena. At once, they grabbed hold of one end of the necklace in her hands, and it snapped.

Estelle still hit on Koji. She bit his head, right before her eyes turned back to their white color. She saw what she was doing, and instantly drew back, licking Koji's wound.

Tohru walked out of the house, tears flying, as she ran and hugged Kyo, "Kyo! I remember! I...I love you so much!"

"I love you, too."

**A couple years later...**

"What was that, you damn Rat?!" and older Kyo demanded.

"I said you were stupid." Yuki replied cooly.

"That's it, you're doin' down, dammit!"

Kyo jumped forward, kicking Yuki, and the former Rat reeled back in pain.

"I did it! I hit Yuki!" Kyo cheered.

Kyo was then sent flying over the roof, crashing into trees.

Tohru, with longer hair, and an even gentler look, came forth out of the house they had in the country, "Yuki, hi! Umm...where's Kyo?"

"Probably knocked out behind the house." Yuki answered, not caring.

Tohru shook her head, and ran off to the backyard.

"Hey, there, Yuki!" Chihiro called.

"Chihiro! I was wondering when you'd get back." Yuki hugged his girlfriend.

"Soon is what I told you. Where's Tohru and Kyo? I wanted to give them our late gift." Chihiro inquired.

"Backyard."

"DAMMIT, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN RAT!" a loud Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, don't fight _now._ Lunch is ready." Tohru's voice soothed.

"Fine, alright..." Kyo sighed, walking to the front yard with Tohru.

The four sat and had lunch in the house they shared together. (Kyo, of course, didn't want it, but he had no choice but to obey Tohru, since he loved her) Tohru asked Chihiro, "Have you heard from Estelle or Koji lately?"

"Nope. Remember, all she said was they'd watch from a distance." Chihiro bit her sandwich.

"Yes, but, still..." Tohru frowned.

"Oh, yeah! Here!" Chihiro held out a completed set of papier mache Zodiac ornaments, "I remembered that you never finished these, so I got them, and fixed the Dog, and completed the others. Think of it as a late wedding gift."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Tohru accepted the gifts. "I'd nearly forgotten these."

"I added in ours, too." Chihiro grinned mischeiviously.

"It's still hard to believe that the curse was undone." Yuki sighed, eating the last of an onigiri.

"Yes, it is." Tohru nodded.

Because of their selfless acts all those years ago, the curse lifted from love. Tohru and Kyo got married, Yuki and Chihiro got together, Rin and Haru finally wed, as did Kisa and Hiro. A few other pairings were to happen, but those are for another time to reveal.

**Me: Tell me the truth, did it suck?**

**Kyo: Ye-**

**Kagura: No, it was very touching!**

**Me: Aw, thanks, Kagura!**

**Kagura: Don't mention it!**

**Me: Now...my main reviewers, please tell me...should I make a sequal or keep this story going?**

**Kyo: (holding his pained arm) Tell her soon in a review.**

**Kagura: Read and review! All you have to do is finish this chapter, and click the 'Go' button beside 'post review'...or something like that.**

**Kyo: That's basically what I just said!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, okay, my reviewers win! I'll make a sequal to More Than Friends!**

**Just one question...**

**Should it have where they have children, and they're...little kids? Or should they have teenage kids?**

**Hey, gotta have my reviewers happy, right? They get a little say in it!**

**Also, I think I'll call it:**

**_Transforming Families_**

**Is that too cheesy?**


End file.
